Ok lang Ako
by AKiaMa- Tan
Summary: One sided White rose.. Mahal mo siya pero.. Mahal ka ba niya? Para sa kanya KAIBIGAN ka lang niya. Bestfriend. Pero para kanang TANGA... Too Akong Nagmamahal sayo Gaano man kasakit AY titiisin ko.. Ikaw ay TANGA... Pero hindi mo masisi ang sarili mo sa pagmamahal. Masisi mo dahil wala kang lakas para sabihin ang nararamdaman mo... Ito ang nangyari kay Ruby Rose... Parokya ni Edgar.


**_Ayoko nang malaman pa_**

 ** _Kung sino siya o kung saan ka nagpunta_**

 ** _Hindi na lang tatanungin_**

 ** _Para hindi mo na kailangan pang umamin._**

* * *

Isang malamig na simoy ng hangin ang bumalot sa aking katawan, ang mga kidlat ay yaong papalakas ng pagtama, ang pagiyak ng mga langit ay bumuhos sa ulo ko at unting unti bumuhos sa lupa na kinakatayuan ko.

Ang mga dala kong mga puting rosas na binunot ko pa mula sa kagubatan, para lang maibigay sa iyo, kasabay din ng pag amin ng aking nararamdaman ko sa iyo.

Mataas ang pag asa ko na tatanggapin mo ang pagmamahal ko sa iyo. At matitikman ko na ang matamis mong 'oo'.

Ngunit ang kalangitan ay hindi sumang ayon dito. Nang nakita kitang kasama mo ang iyong mahal. Nagyayakapan kayo nang makita ko kayo...

Ang aking pag asa, ay parang mga bulaklak. Napaka ganda niya, ngunit malalanta din ito, at mahuhulog, ng walang makakapansin.

Nabitawan ko ang mga rosas na hawak ng mga palad ko. Tumakbo ako... Tumakbo ako. Nangangarap na matakasan ang mapait na realidad na ito.

Lumakas ang ulan, ganun din ang aking mga luha. Madaming tubig ang dumadaloy sa aking mukha. Hindi ko alam kung mga luha ko to o ang pag iyak lang ng langit.

Nanghina ako napaluhod ako sa putikan. Inaasam na sana matamaan ako ng kidlat o mamatay na lang sa kalamigan na bumabalot sa akin. Sana mabulag na lang ako, para hindi ko kayo makita...

* * *

 ** _Ok lang ako.._**

* * *

Paulit ulit ko yan sinasabi sa akin sarili. Para na nga akong sirang plaka kakaulit niyan. Nangangarap na magiging maayos ako pag sinasabi ko yan. Ngunit nagkakamali ako.

Tuwing inuulit ulit ko yan, may mga tubig na bumubuo sa aking mga mata, at ang sipon ko ay tumutulo mula sa ilong ko. Masakit saakin, na makikita ko kayo. Parang kayo lang yun tao sa mundo. Nagyayakapan, naghahalikan at naghahawak kamay.

Ako ang unang nakakita sainyo...

* * *

 _ **Maniniwala nalang ako**_

 _ **Sa lahat ng sasabihin mo**_

 _ **Di' na kita kukulitin**_

 _ **Para di' na kailangan pang magsinungaling**_

* * *

Tuwing tanghalian sa Beacon. Matamlay akong kumakain at umiinom ng gatas. Wala akong gana makinig sa relasyon mo sa lalaki mo.

Napansin mo na matamlay at wala sa mundo ang itsura ko. Napansin mo rin na napaka pula ng mata ko at pumayat ako.

Ang dahilan ko ay may 'sore eyes' ako at 'nagdi diet' ako. Maraming beses na akong nagsisinungaling sa harap mo. Pero para lang naman sa kabutihan ko at kabutihan mo rin. Mas mabuti nang hindi mo malaman ang nararamdaman ko para sayo. Dahil ayokong magkaroon ng lamat ang ating pagkakaibigan. Dahil lang sa nararamdaman ko.

Hindi mo na rin kailangan tanggapin ang aking nararamdaman. Dahil baka mag sinungaling ka lang saakin. At sa huli ako ay umaasa na sana lumingon ka saakin at makita mo ang nagaagabang pagmamahal ko sayo.

* * *

 _ **Ok lang ako...**_

* * *

Nag oorasyon na yata ako sa 'cr'. Pa ulit ulit kong sinasabi sa salamin na 'ok lang ako'. Ngunit lumala pa ang aking hinanakit sa buhay ko. Nasuntok ko ang salamin ng paaralan, madaming dugo ang dumaloy sa aking kamay. Madaming bubog ang nakatusok sa aking kamay. Nagsihalo halo ang dugo at ang bubog. Pati narin ang tulo ng aking mga luha.

Umalis ako sa lugar, at naglakad sa hallway. Nang may mga dugong dumadanak sa aking palad at tumutulo sa sahig. Madaming tao at faunas ang lumapit saakin. Ngunit kahit nasa 'mood' ako na manuntok, kinalma ko ang sarili ko at sinabing

'I'm fine..' Umalis ako at naglakad ng mabilis. Dahil ayoko nang magsinungaling sa iba. Dahil sa huli makokonsensya lang at pagsisihan ko lang ang lahat.

* * *

 _ **Lahat ay aking gagawin**_

 _ **Pikit matang tatanggapin**_

 _ **Mas kayang masaktan paminsan-minsan**_

 _ **'Wag ka lamang mawala ng tuluyan**_

* * *

Pinilit kung sumaya para sayo. Pinilit ko ngumiti kahit masakit. Pinilit kung tanggapin na kayo na. Personal mong inannusyo sa ating barkada. Sa una, pinipilit kung magmukhang masaya para sayo. Pero hindi ko magawa na magsuot ng maskara sa mahabang oras. Hindi ko nga magawa ng ilang minuto.

* * *

 _ **Hindi ko kakayanin mawala ka sa akin**_

 _ **Kahit na magmukha akong tanga**_

 _ **Sa mata ng iba**_

* * *

Wala akong magawa, nakisabay nalang ako kina Blake at Yang. Na mukhang masasaya din. Naluha ang aking mga mata. At nagsi tanongan kayong lahat kung 'ok lang ba ako?'.

Ang aking tugon ang aking masayang ngiti. Nag nanais na hindi nila mahalata ang aking pilit na ngiti. Nag isip ako ng sinungaling. Nakonbinse ko sila. Ang sagot ko ay.

"I'm happy for you Weiss. M-my l-li-little partner is g-gr-growing up." Muntik na akong masuka sa mga pinagsasabi ko noong araw na iyon. Utal utal akong magsalita. Nagsi tawanan silang lahat saakin. Binaba ko ang aking ulo dahil sa kahiyaan na aking natanggap. Naramdaman ko ang iyong palad na dumapo sa aking ulo.

Ni ngitian mo lang ako... At doon huminto ang aking mundo. Nabighani ako sa iyong ganda.

"S-salamaht." Sinubukan mong magsalita ng Tagalog. At nagmukha kang maganda. Kahit hindi maganda ang Tagalog mo. Naiintindihan ko...

Nag mukha tuloy akong tanga sa harap ng iba...

* * *

 _ **Ok lang ako...**_

* * *

At ngayon, andito ako magisa sa ating dormitoryo. Kinuha ko ang aking gitara. At dali dali akong pumunta sa nakabukas na bintana. Naka upo ako ng komportable. Unti unti akong kumanta kasabay ng pagtugtog ko ng instrumento. Hinaharana ang buwan at mga maliliwag na mga bituin. Tuwing tinitignan ko ang mga ito, naalala ko ang puting kulay ng iyong mahaba na buhok.

Nagpanggap ako na hinaharana kita. Kumakanta ako na galing sa aking puso. Madaming emosyon ang nararamdaman ko.

Galit? Dahil napaka duwag ko para umamin ako sayo.

Sakit? Dahil hindi ko pa rin na matanggap na kayo na.

Lungkot? Dahil kahit anong pilit ko na magpanggap na hindi ko kayo makita, pero sa gilid ng aking mga mata nakikita at nararamdaman ko ang iyong presensya.

Inggit? Dahil matagal ko ng pinangarap na maging tayo. Pero nauna siya saakin. At naiinggit ako sa kanya.

Lahat ay aking gagawin

Pikit matang tatanggapin

Lulunokin ko na lang lahat. Gagawin ko na lang ang lahat. Tatanggapin ko na lang ang lahat... Kahit hindi bukal sa aking kalooban. Kahit hindi gusto ng aking puso. Kahit masaktan, masunog, matamaan pa ang aking balon balonan.

Ipipikit ko na lang aking mata at magsusuot na lang ako ng maskara. Ipipilit na masaya ako para sa inyo dalawa. Kahit nandidiri ako tuwing naiisip iyon.

* * *

 _ **Kung merong magtanong tungkol sa akin**_

 _ **Sabihin mo...**_

* * *

Nang matapos ko ang pagkanta sa langit. Biglang bumukas ang pintuhan ng aking dormitoryo. At nakita ko ang nakakabighaning mong mukha.

Nagulat ako, gulat na gulat ako. Na baka naintindihan mo ang kanta ko. Pero pasalamat na lang ako, na tagalog ito. Kaagad kong sinuot ang aking maskara.

Nang tumaas ang isa sa mga kilay mo, at nagduda ka sa mapaglinglang kong ngiti.

Tinanong mo...

"Ruby... Are you alright?" Sa pangungusap na yan. Ngumiti ako sayo at muling nagsinungaling.

" _ **Ok lang ako...**_ " Sinabi ko yan sayo. Kahit hindi mo yan naintindihan. Dahil ata sa ilang beses na pagsinungaling ko sa aking mga kapwa tao. Napaghalo ko na rin ang ingles at ang tagalog... Sinabi ko sayo, katulad nung sinabi sa Tagalog... Pinaniwalaan mo ito.. At unti unting nakatulog ng mahimbing at taimtim sa iyong kama..

Hinalikan ko ang iyong noo. At umakyat ako sa aking kama. Unti unti akong nakatulog ng umiiyak ng tahimik. Lagi akong nagsisinungaling sa aking pakiramdam.

At sa huli, lahat yan ay pinagsisihan ko...

* * *

 **A/N:** Meron ba ditong Filipino fans ng RWBY? Kaway kaway naman kayo oh XD. Anyways, sana maging masaya kayo sa chapter na ito.. Hindi ako sanay magsulat ng Filipinong istorya lalo na may kaugnay sa love life.. Binase ko lang ito sa kanta XD. Bata pa lang akoo.

Basahin niyo rin yun She's Dating the Dork na story ko pero ingles siya at white rose.

Please R&R!


End file.
